Drabbles
by Gater101
Summary: 9. Apologies I [Jack] 10. Apologies II [Jack]
1. Red

Jack frowned. He liked red – he _really _did – but he just… It didn't look right on her. He couldn't explain it because if asked what his favourite colour on her was he would automatically have said _red._

But no. Apparently not. He frowned up at her as she imposed on his vision.

He looked left and right and noted people glancing at him then at her with queasy looks on their faces.

Red really didn't suit her.

He frowned. And the _name_.

**The Red Pearl. **

It didn't have a very pirate-y ring to it.

He sighed and shook his head.

He signalled to the men around him to draw the sails in and remove them from his beloved ship.

"Back to the drawing board then…" he murmured as he staggered into his cabin.


	2. Tempt

She meandered over to him, her eyes raking over his dirty shirt, his black breeches, brown boots and back up again. It was quite ridiculous, really, the way he tempted her simply by standing there, his dreadlocked hair wafting in the breeze. She hated the fact that he could tempt her like he did. She wondered if he knew she was there but as she drew silently closer to him and saw the smirk slowly spreading across his face, she knew that he did. She growled in frustration and pivoted on her heel and stormed away.

Sometimes, Jack Sparrow was almost enough to tempt her.


	3. Bones

It made him shiver as he sat down on the chair in his room in Shipwreck Cove. It had been a long time - years, perhaps - since he had set foot here and it was only now that he remembered why he didn't visit anymore.

Sometimes, his father's sick sense of humour really got on Jack's nerves and now was one of those times.

He hesitantly lowered his hand down to the cage and tried not to gag as his fingers brushed over the remains of his once beloved hamster.

_Damn _Teague for not removing them, the sick bastard.


	4. Inadequate

There were times in Jack Sparrow's life when words were inadequate: when he couldn't talk himself out of trouble; when the words he thought of didn't quite match his thoughts or emotions.

Now was one of those times.

Faced with foes of old and new, Jack Sparrow's witty vocabulary had failed him.

Seeing his dead/undead mutinous first mate alive and well and once again sailing Jack's ship erupted an anger in Jack that, no matter how extensive his knowledge of the English language – and others – was, it was too profound to verbalise.

But he would try.


	5. Switch

It was like a switch had been flicked in his mind and he's gone from William Turner, blacksmith and upstanding citizen of Port Royal to Will Turner, pirate and outlaw, joining those who he's promised to fight.

Meeting his father aboard the _Dutchman _had changed something inside of him. Jack had told him his father was a pirate… _seeing_ it was something else entirely.

He felt like he _had _to embrace it; to fulfil his pledge to his father.

It was strange how quickly he could change from one thing to another, how something caused such a drastic switch in someone's priorities.

He just wished it hadn't happened to him.


	6. Worn

Slowly she opened her eyes, still revelling in the feel of his lips against hers, the feel of his rough fingers against her face. She breathed out through her still parted lips quickly and she saw the smug smile creeping across his features. Her heartbeat was still racing; she could feel his chest rising and falling against hers as he pressed her into the wall.

She couldn't believe she'd let him kiss her. She couldn't believe he'd eventually – _thankfully?_ – worn her down.

She leaned in again and felt his worn fingers glide up her arms once more.


	7. Render

There wasn't much that could render Jack Sparrow speechless – hell, his Captain had called him 'The Mouth' before he'd been killed by that scum, Cutler Beckett. He subconsciously rubbed the new brand on his arm, his finger tracing over the raised 'P'.

Even that hadn't rendered him speechless.

But the sight before him had frozen his voice box and locked his jaw open.

The small rowboat he'd commandeered rocked precariously in the waves that followed the _Dutchman's _dramatic entrance and Jack had to grip the sides in order to stay aboard.

He blinked and when he opened his eyes he let out a yelp at the sight of the ruler of the seas, in all his octopus-y glory.

"Do you fear death?"

Jack licked his lips and gulped, trying to meet the squid like creatures eyes as he replied,

"Actually, I have a proposition for you…"


	8. Sliver

Jack stood on the deck of his beloved Black Pearl, his eyes trained far out on the horizon. The clouds were gathering fast, obscuring the thin sliver of silver moon that shone down on the beauty of the calm seas. He could see its reflection stretching on as far as he could see.

A noise drew his attention to the door to his quarters and he gulped once at the sight there. She stood there, the disappearing moon highlighting her golden features in nought but a thin sliver of material.

He gulped and then smiled lavishly.

God, he loved her.


	9. Apologies I

He watches from his vantage point at the desk chair as she rouses from her slumber, her eyelids fluttering against her mind's waking call. Her eyebrows twitch, her pink tongue peeks out to wet her lips.

It's not the first time he's seen this spectacle and it certainly won't be the last, he knows. It is never is.

Slowly, she sits up tugging the sheet around her naked body, blinking away the foggy remains of sleep. Her eyes catch his and she moves her mouth to speak but he shakes his head. He's heard it before.

He doesn't want her apologies.


	10. Apologies II

As he watches her hurriedly, ashamedly tugging on her clothes, he can't help but think how repetitive this was becoming.

He knows he should stop doing this because he knows that it always ends up like this. He knows that by now he should have learned that, despite her passionate promises, she isn't going to stay with him.

But he doesn't learn; he doesn't _want _to.

Because, ridiculously, he enjoys these increasingly frequent meetings and that's why he lets himself believe right up until her murmured apologies penetrate his hazy mind that this time will be different, that maybe this time she'll stay.

This time is no different.


End file.
